Stuck in the Middle REMIX
by LazEbum
Summary: Not a whole lot has changed, pairings: NaruGaar NaruSasu. Hints of others .Major OC and Randomness. Chapter 8 up.
1. Finding Out

Stuck In The Middle

Pairing: Sasuke/ Naruto/Gaara: Hints of :Kiba/ Hinata, Neji/ Naruto, Kiba/ Naruto. Slight: Chouji and Sakura bashing and a hell of a lot of OOCness. Hey, what can I say? !

Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are in love with Naruto, Naruto can't decide. How will things work out? ( summary sux...it's pointless)Iadded a twist on things for all the new readers.

Disclaimers: lazEbum doesn't own Naruto, but she wish she owned Gaara for my own pleasure. . . . But I shall not talk about that. Also,. I got a lot of my ideas from you guys ...SO FLAME ME! I'll just make s' mores! (Get it, s'more, some – more? Like some more ficcs.......okaaaay, that wasn't funny.;;)

p.s I'll try to make my chapters as long as I can but if I don't, don't hate me for that cuz then I'll cry.

On with the story:

Naruto arrived late to class; he was soaked to the bone. "Naruto!" An angry Iruka said stopping the lecture he was giving. "Yes." was Naruto simple reply

"Its raining outside and you decide to come late and not to carry an umbrella?!"

"Well, my umbrella is dead and I woke up late. I didn't know it was going to rain, it didn't matter anyway because I don't get sick."

Naruto got a few chuckles from the other students. Which made him grin widely.

With a sigh Iruka directed Naruto to take his seat. As he went up the stairs he took a seat next to Shikamaru. Him and Naruto had just begun talking. At first, Naruto thought he was a just a big mouth idiot and a lazy bum, but after a not so big fight Naruto had grown use to him.

"Late again I see?" Shikamaru whispered as Naruto took a seat next to him.

"Yep. Actually I wasn't going to come today because I knew we weren't going to do any thing fun because of the rain."

"Heh. We'll I'm glad you did, Ikura – sensei is so tiresome.

"Everything is tiresome to you."

'I sat in my usual seat and stared at nothing in particular. Then my eyes, travel a little to the left, then a little more, then a little, little, some more, and guess who they land on, Sauke! Yeah, he's my best good friend now. Or at least, next to Gaara, and a few others .. I think '

"Hey, Naruto!" Shikamaru whispered way to loudly and swaying his hand in my face.

"yes?"

"You was all spaced out and shit."

"Was not"-I started.

Ikura had interrupted our conversation. "Naruto for the fifth time, that's not you're seat that is. He said pointing next to Sasuke." I almost forgot I really did sit next to him.

"Aw man, but-"I said trying to play it off.

"Now!" Ikura said and stomped his foot.

"Alright, don't get so emotional Sensei" I got up and slowly walked across the room.

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered as soon as I took my seat, and then began to listen to what the teacher was saying.

"Ass hole" I whispered back softly. Sasuke grinned a little bit. And I knew we both slightly blushed after that.

'Sometimes Sasuke and I talk outside of school work and ninja stuff, although he's very boring he's opening up to me with out even knowing himself.'

Ikura continued his lecture. After class, I was going to wait for Shikamaru but he had already left with Chouji. His fat – ass was always with him. Sakura and Ino had gotten over Sasuke and had became friends again. Neji was always off in his own world. I was usually left with no one. No one cared... It was a Friday too. With a pout I walked out of the building.

"Hey, dobe."

I turned around knowing who'd face, and I was correct it was Sasuke staring at me, and not as cold as he usually does.

"What's up?" Naruto questioned hoping that he'd wanted them to do something together.

"You wanna hang out?" Naruto tried his best to make it seem like he didn't want to.

"Well, I might have plans...... "Naruto tried his best to give a snobby look.

"Suit your self, I'm heading to the "ramen bar."

"Since when do you eat ramen?!"

Sasuke's cheeks turned a little red and he didn't respond.

"Never mind, who gives a fuck!!" Naruto didn't notice the redness and quickly grabbed onto Sasuke arm and dragged him to the bar widely grinning

"Your treat right?" Naruto grinning widely.

"Yeah, this time only."

"Oh goody. Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! RAMEN! RA-

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke growled.

After eating, Naruto and Sasuke sat on an abandoned rooftop. It was mid- evening.

"Sasuke? "Naruto said facing Sasuke.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said changing his position.

"Are, are we friends?"

"Humph" Sasuke crossed his arms tightly.

"Well?" Naruto said leaning closer, even more anxious to know.

"..."

"C'mon, admit it damnit!" Naruto said with a cheesy grin. Before Naruto could blink Sasuke had moved so close that even a slight sigh would have made theirs lips touch. 'Gasp! What is Sasuke openinging his mouth for and why is he so close, is he about to....kiss... omg! Omg! What if he wants to rape me?! Omg! Omg! I might lose my sweet virginity ..........wait, we are just friends right?!

'what the fudge am I about to admit here?! Panicking, Sasuke pulled back before anything happened and left the "crime" scene.

Naruto walked home slowly dragging his feet. He could not get why Sasuke wanted to kiss him, out his mind. ' I never knew he had feelings for me, come to think of it Sasuke is sexy as hell but... "Damn!" something just didn't feel right.'

"Who should I tell? Not kakashi sensei? Naruto was pacing back and fourth in his room, half dizzy. "Definitely not Sakura- Chan,"

"Ino?.... She'd tell the whole village.!"

"Ikura? He'd kill Sasuke."

"Shikamaru?... It'll be too bothersome."

"Neji?.... He'd say it was fate." Naruto laughed, and then shook his head.

"Rock?.... nope. Who!!?" Light bulb

"How could I've forgoten." Naruto dashed off to see his almost forgotten friend.

"Hey, Gaara! ya home!" Naruto yelled while banging on the door loudly.

"Who is it?" The sand- nin said coldy on the other side.

Naruto felt a strong urge to say "you're motha" but knew that kinda offended them both, plus now wasn't the time. So he simply gave his name "Naruto"

"What dyu want"

"Open the door I gotta talk." Naruto wined

And Gaara slowly opened the door."Bout time" Naruto yelled and pounced on Gaara bringing them both down Gaara just stared his normal eerie stare. But it was obvious he was happy.

Naruto gave a big grin, then turned it into a frown "So,.... aren't you forgetting to ask me whats up?"

"I wasn't planning to do so"

"Well.........Sasuke almost kissed me."

Gaara eyes widen a little, due to shock. "Really? That Uchiha kid?

"Yeah, I don't know why though, we were just eating lunch and I asked him if we were friends."

"Well, apparently he likes you."

"Uh uhn! That dumb- ass would never admit something like that! Maybe.......it was an accident, yeah, he could've tripped or something. Oh my gawsh! Naruto slapped is face with both of his hands. What if he 'did' mean it?! "Arghhh!! This makes no since!"

"Yeah it does."

No it does'nt , he must've had his regrets because he never actually kissed me and he ran away.

"oh, ........whelp, you fucked this up on your own." Gaara said carelessly.

"Don't say that!" Naruto demanded. "And why the hell are you acting so relaxed about this?! Last time I told you I liked Sakura-Chan you wanted to kill her"

"Because, I hated that bitch! Sasuke too, but I'm cool now, he didn't kiss you, anyway, you acted as if I'm supposed to care?"

"Well, I wish you would." Naruto said shyly poking his two index fingers together.

"Since when do I show "concerness" anyway?!"

Naruto turned around slightly, and reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small calendar, "Let's see...Saturday I got a big ass cut and you healed it. Friday I was afraid I'd fail my exam and you came over to help me out – even though I still failed- Tuesday I asked you to help me make some money, Monday I asked –

"Okay, okay I get your point! Look, I do 'care' about you but not this situation."

"How can you say that? Yeah, I like Sasuke, he's sexy but so is ramen, Neji, me- when I become a hokage-, Kiba...oh, and there's you and, your sister.

Gaara stared at Naruto in total astonishment at that last remark. Naruto caught it and changed it around. "Ok, not really."

At this point Gaara was extremely annoyed, he actually felt a little sleepy. With a large sigh, he cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand and gave him a peck on the lips.

"kuso, Naruto" he said lazily as he broke it quickly and leaned back.

Naruto closed his eyes into slits and pouted "What the hell was that for, and your acting a a little to OOC for my liking?!"

"............so you'd shut up"

"You're no help!". Naruto yelled playfully and got up and offered Gaara a hand as well.

"But it worked, what? You don't like my kisses?" Gaara asked, while accepting the hand.

"I'm not answering that." Naruto said blankly.

"okay ....So are you leaving?" Gaara insisted on insisting.

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Fine!" Naruto said catching an attitude.

"Fine!" Gaara shot back.

"Maybe I won't 'ever' come back!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok!" Gaara said with a slight raise in his voice.

Naruto frowned heavily then, let out a huge grin. "Well see ya tomorrow" He waved. Gaara also returned the smile, watching Naruto walk out.

When Naruto arrived home, he fell face first on his couch and went to sleep.

--------Man that took a lot of time! Hoped you liked the remix. I hoped you liked it, please review! P.S. If you got any ideas feel free to share them (with me of course) I really do need the help. R&R


	2. Checking In

Stuck In The Middle

lazEbum: I decided to put up two chapters in one day to start off my story. Enjoy

The next day Naruto slept in because his training didn't start until noon. All of a sudden he heard a light knock at the door. Hoping it was just in his dream Naruto ignored it. Until he heard a voice

"Hey, you up?"

"No" Naruto moaned.

Naruto was disgusted when he opened one eye. In front of him was, was an eyeball.

"Ewe Gaara!!" Naruto closed his eyes again, when the floating eye came closer, he did the most mature thing to do at the moment and poked it with his finger.

Then he heard a loud yelp from out side his door. "Damnit, Naruto!" Gaara yelled banging on the door much louder.

Naruto busted out with laughter as he headed towards the door. When he opened the door Gaara's eye twitch he bust out laughing again.

"That aint even funny."Gaara said pushing his way in.

Naruto stopped laughing and sat back down on his sofa.

"So, what brings you here Pandaman? Naruto sounded unusually intelligent

"Well, I was thinking."

"When'd you find time to do that?"

"Last night.......Well duh, did you expect me to dream about it?!"

Naruto stared at Gaara blankly. Gaara closed his eyes due to his dumb founded friend.

Naruto started to laugh again. "You know? You look very scary with your eyes closed." He let out.

"Shut up! That's not the point!!!" Gaara said reopening his eyes.

"Okay, okay! So what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Well, I'm moving in" with that Gaara plopped on the seat next to Naruto and kicked him off so hard that Naruto fell flat on his face – anime style-

"Who the hell gave you the idea I'd let you live here?!!! Naruto hollered as he got back to his feet.

"I did, is there a problem?" Gaara said giving him a homicidal glare.

"Damn skippy it is! You just can't waltz in here and say you're staying."

"First of all, I didn't "waltz "in here; you opened the door, second of all, it'll only be for a while."

"How come?"

"Because I want to, beside Kankuro is going crazy and Temari is cutting back on the laundry, my blood infested clothes are gonna give me a hang over one day, I swear. I want out of that hell hole.

Naruto laughed a little. "You get wasted off of blood?"

"I didn't say that!" Gaara shot. "Ha! Whatever; lets eat!". Naruto said and pulled Gaara into the kitchen. After eating about four bowls of ramen he realized the time. "Oh! Man! Look at the time, I got to go!"

"Go where?"

"Class stupid!"

"Oh, well what can I do?"

"I don't know" Naruto said and started off.

"Naruto wait!" Gaara demanded and tugged on his shirt.

Turning around. "What now!?" Naruto was going to ask but was knocked up side his head.

"What the f!" He tried to yell, while holding his throbbing head, but was interrupted.

"And that for earlier when you called me a fucking 'panda-man'!" Gaara spat. Letting out an over exaggerated sigh, Naruto did his best to calm down. "You know what?! Stay here, no killing, No going in my room, no eating my ramen, No sleeping, no timing up the phone line not like any one will call, No spilling sand everywhere, and defiantly no spilt fluids ... of anyone!" He said very professional like.

Having his revenge, Gaara felt a little bit pumped "Damn, you're worse than a fucking mother!"

"Yeah whatever just let me catch you doing any of it." Naruto muttered turning his back.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Gaara keen ears perked up.

"Well, take out the 'trying to' part and I'd say that's pretty much what I just did. Now, I have to go!" Naruto slammed the door on his way out.

Gaara let out a fed up sigh, and began to walk away. 'Sorry love, but I have no intension on listening to you.' Gaara got up and walked into Naruto room he carried his gourd and "accidentally" poured sand on the ground, then ate a pack of ramen.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, and I'm ready!" Naruto chanted as he ran lighting fast to his next class. "Hello Sakura-chan." Naruto said sweetly then looked around. "Where is Sasuke?"

Only minutes later, Gaara decided to leave the house, as he walked he bumped into a tall male figure that resembled that of the Uchiha bastard, but was way sexier. 'Itachi?'

"Um, you didn't see me here!" Itachi and Gaara said in unison and left their separate ways. Once back home, Garra took time to try and call someone on that phone thing but he couldn't get the hang off it. Placing the phone back, he spotted a wallet size picture of Naruto cheesing and holding a lollipop in one hand and in the other hand was in his ear. In Gaaras' opinion, it looked to sexy to be true, so the perverted side of Gaara decided to go to the bathroom with picture still in hand. (;P Wink, wink)

Heart eyes "Oh! Sasuke – Kun, he went to the nurses' office a few seconds ago. She said and pointed to the lonely chair Sasuke would've originally sat in. Naruto noticed this got up to leave. Sakura tugged on his shirt a little and got the blondes attention. "Be careful, he doesn't look to good." She warned. Naruto nodded and stealthy walked out of the class room.

Once at the nurses door, Naruto peered into the window, Saskue was sitting in a nurse chair with a thermometer in his mouth. Naruto examined him a moment and noticed that Sasuke looked about one shade lighter than his normal skin color, he was also sweating slightly. Naruto would have walked in if he didn't have a fear of doctors, but he really wanted to speak with Sasuke. Turning the knob on the door, Naruto sighed heavily and pulled. At that very instant, the friendly nurse opened her and pulled out a – Naruto fainted dead on the spot- pair of gloves.

This slightly startled the women. "Oh. Is this your friend? She asked. Sasuke nodded in embarrassment.

20 minutes later, Naruto opened his eyes; he was lying in a strange smelling nurse bed. Sitting up, his blues eyes met black ones, thus bringing back all his memories.

"Ne, Sasuke you ok!?" He yelled, hanging his feet over the high bed.

Sasuke almost let out a chuckle 'He's asking if I'm ok, but he's the one in the nurse bed.' He thought to himself. Not bothering to answer, he just turned his head fully away from Naruto's.

"Hey I asked you a question you-"

"Fuck off Naruto." Sasuke interrupted coldly.

Naruto was a little shocked but still, he wanted to know what the matter was and wanted to ask him something.

Naruto stood up and forced immediate eye contact. Sasuke scuffed it off. "I'm sick and I'm going home now, don't worry about it"He said and walked off.

Naruto had decided, well was 'forced' to go back to class. Still the room was missing a teacher. Waiting for is slow ass teacher, Naruto sat in silence.

"Ohiyo class!" Kakashi said arriving at a record of 45mins late.

Sakura and Naruto figured it was time to yell their signature. "You're!" They started but were tuned out be a piercing bell, indicating the end of the day. Over 20 pairs of eyes all turned to the mask wearing teacher in utter shock.

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a huge sweat drop. "Ah,..Well you see, I had to go to, uh, help this cat and rescue her old lady out of a tree......'oh damn' I mixed up my line again. Kakashi said not realizing he said that out loud, and placing a hand behind his head.

-Sakura, Naruto, and even the rest of the class all fell over -anime style.-

"FUCK! When is Naruto coming home? This is torture! Inner Gaara: Hey Stupid, it haven't been even half a day!

Outer Gaara: Do you think I give a shit?! A long as my Naruto is in breathing range with Uchiha I 'can't' help but miss 'him.

Inner Gaara: fine, what ever rocks your boat.....'

Outer Gaara: You mean 'floats' your boat?

Inner Garra: That too.

Outter Gaara: Damn Straight!!.... Gaara was pacing back and forth on Naruto's bed and reading his newest volume of Legal DrugA/N: Of course I don't own it 'I already did every thing on the 'not to do list'. 'Now what?'. Gaara climbed up the window and sat on the rooftop. 

Well, that's the end of chapter 2 (Remix). Hoped you liked it Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

(Same tune as "remix to ignition") This is the third chapt to the story, hot and fresh out the kitchen. LazEbum work'n her mind got everybody in suspinion..... ! ^_^ That was stupid, right?!  
  
Gaara had already begun to clean up the mess knowing Naruto would arrive at any moment. Naruto opened the door and slumped over to his couch.  
  
"That was the shortest training you ever been to" Gaara walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him giving him a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, it was cancelled.  
  
"oh."  
  
Naruto leaned is head against Gaara's shoulder and shut his eyes. "I'm bored"  
  
"So, how'd it go with Sasuke?"  
  
At that name Naruto flinched and little. "Well, he didn't feel so good so he didn't feel like sparing or calling me any names.  
  
"Oh well, I was bored too."  
  
"Yeah right. Did you follow my rules?"  
  
"Hell no, I kinda like that ramen stuff I only had two bowls."  
  
"What? You ate my ramen?!" Naruto sat up and glared dangerously at Gaara.  
  
"Don't worry, I also went out and brought a box full of my favorite ones."  
  
Naruto began to drool, "really!?"  
  
"Yeah, it already in the kitchen too."  
  
Naruto smiled warmly and leaned his head back against Gaara's shoulder. "Ya know, I just might get to used to you..........hey what a sec, where the HELL did you get that kind of money?!?"  
  
"Oh, well you see, I...Let's just say it was a gift." Gaara sweat dropped -anime style- and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh sure." Naruto jumped off the couch and walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
After a half hour Gaara got up and led himself to Naruto's room.  
  
Naruto's dream *~*~*~  
  
I was walking home and on my way I spotted a penny, I was very shiny, and I picked it up and was surprised to see Sasuke head on it. I turned it over and there was Gaara's head also. WTF? I was dumb founded so I tossed the penny into a near by lake, and in a few seconds a very real looking Sasuke came out of the water he was dripping wet and his raven – hair glisten in the sun he stared at me then began rubbibd his chest. The best part was that he didn't have a shirt on. I felt like a little girl staring at her dream guy. As soon as I was about to break the silence another person came out of the water, only this one had red hair and panda eyes, he ran his hand trough his hair, then walked over to me and licked my ear. I was getting oh, to happy down south and decided to break the silence.  
  
"Gaara?" I whispered.  
  
Naruto? He whispered back "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
"ramens ready!"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Naruto!  
  
"Ramen?"  
  
I don't get it, why was he calling my name and ramen? Then Sasuke began rubbing my stomach making me all warm inside.  
  
"Sasuke.." I moaned out his name. Gaara had stopped liking me. "What, about me?!" He yelled and started to look really angry. "Sorry, Gaara." I said trying my best not to look scared. "Forget him!" Sasuke said now showing his shiragan with rage. This was way to weird, i began to back up as the two began to walk closer, the next thing I know......  
  
End Dream~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey naruto, you okay?"  
  
Gaara's POV^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I sat on Naruto's bed and watched as him sleep, gazing at all his features. I'd Normally would say that he sleeps like an angel, but thtis time he didn't. His hair was a mess, and he kept tossing and turning he even drooled a little. I was getting testy and wanted to wake him up. So I tried yelling to him:  
  
"Hey naruto!" - No answer  
  
"Naruto! Ramen's ready!" - Still no answer. And after about ten times of calling my golden boy I wanted to have a little fun, so I climbed on the bed and leaned close to the him and licked his jaw line up to the bridge of his ear, but nothing happened so I pulled up his shirt a little and stared at the precious seal. I was a bit hesitant to touch it because I didn't know what would happen so I slowly placed just one finger in it and traced the little blue spiral. Naruto began to squirm a bit, So I stopped and stared some more. He was still moving around a bit and then he uttered something sounding like "penny". He mumbled some more then spoke clearly. 'Sasuke"  
  
Damnnit!! It was worse enough he liked him I wish he wasn't dreaming about him. I get so jealous I – "Sorry Gaara" Naruto also spoke clearly. Wow, he was dreaming about me too. I almost touched him again, but as soon as I reached out for him he jumped back ad had fallen out of his bed!  
  
End Gaara's POV^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Wha? It was Gaara leaning over the bed and looking down at Naruto in his normal, yet eerie way.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"You just fell out of your bed, idiot. And I asked if you were okay."  
  
"Oh." Naruto got up and dusted off his butt, yawning, he sat back down on the bed. "I'm okay, I was just having ..... a nightmare."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to get any ideas of having one."  
  
"Oh, ..............Man I bored lets go somewhere."  
  
"Are you crazy?! You do realize you're not even allowed in the village and yet you live here. We'd both get kicked out!"  
  
"Not if no one see's us."  
  
"Well, Im not taking the risk go head out if you want to." Naruto said crossing his arms stubbornly. "If I get caught I'll tell them that I live with you". Gaara grinned.  
  
"On second thought, just stay here." Naruto smiled sheepishly.  
  
After 5min. of silence naruto punched Gaara hard on the shoulder. Which made Gaara punch him back but, into the wall.  
  
"Heh, heh, some punch you got there." Naruto said seeing stars dance around his head. Gaara got up "same."  
  
Naruto got up and ran over to Gaara tripping him to make him fall but before his head hit the ground a wall of sand was there to catch him.  
  
"You fucking cheater!"  
  
"I didn't cheat."  
  
"You can't use your booga - booga sand thing a ma jig!"  
  
"Hey, it aint my fault." Gaara pounced on naruto taking him down, sitting his butt on Naruto stomach.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Why should I!?" Gaara said now being amused.  
  
"Look up." Naruto said quickly pointing the ceiling.  
  
"Where?" Gaara fell stupidly for Naruto prank, which caused him to get knocked off with a lot of force.  
  
"Damn, you cheat too!" Gaara said holding his head.  
  
Naruto jumped up on his feet and stuck out his tongue to the sand- Nin. "Sooo." Gaara punched again but Naruto blocked it and kicked Gaara in the side. Gaara backed up and shouted "Baka no Jitsu!" and two balls of sand were formed in his hand (sorta like a snow ball) and trew them towards Naruto.  
  
Naruto leaned back and held his arms out, going down real slowly. Twisting and turning, as multiple sand balls were thrown. (he just did the Matrix ^_^)  
  
The two boys fought for a while knocking down furniture and stuff. Every time Gaara would pounce on Naruto he had always ended up at the bottom.  
He gazed up at the bright blue eyed with defeat for the sixth time. "Damn Gaara, you would be a good UKE." Naruto said grinning widely.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Gaara said with a smirk  
  
"What?!" Naruto snapped  
  
"Nothing". Gaara said quickly.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door when Naruto scrambled to his feet and peered out the peephole. "Yeah!" "Who is it?" gaara questioned.  
  
"Ikura – sensei!!"  
  
"Aw, shit." Gaara had sprinted onto the rooftop once again. When he was out of view Naruto swung the door opened and pounced on his teacher.  
  
"What's up Ikura!"  
  
"Hey, Naruto I hoped youre doing well?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just getting up."  
  
Ikura smiled warmly. "Hey naruto, I got a mission for you." He said placing him back down. Naruto nearly fainted. "really!? What kind, huh? Huh?" he said jumping up and down.  
  
"It's Sasuke."  
  
Naruto froze in the air. "W. What about 'em?"  
  
"Well, he has a little fever. And I need you to watch over him for a while."  
  
"So who cares about the bastard or a little fever!! Naruto said now mugging. "I do-  
  
"Listen, Naruto. Kakashi and I also have an important mission. One, which involves leaving the village for about two days. Plus, flu season is coming. You don't have to stay their just visit him to make sure he's okay. Okay?"  
  
With a big sigh naruto agreed. "I will, but you owe me a "years" worth of ramen, your treats."  
  
"Fine, thank you Naruto. Oh, and Garara, this will be your mission also."  
  
Gaara from on the rooftop: "Shit" Ikura ruffed up Naruto's hair and handed him the key to Sasuke's house, leaving Naruto to pout. Gaara had returned with a frown. "Do I have to go?" He whined.  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Cuz I want you to and becase he's my friend." Naruto grinned widley"Let's go!!" He grabbed Gaara's arm and they both ran out of the building.  
  
R&R 


	4. chapter 4

Ok! Chapter 4! I update quick don't I? Don't you just love me!? ^_^  
  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers and my Beta Reader Kumagoro-Chan. Ja! Here's the next chapter.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Are you going to knock?" Garra said leaning against the door.  
  
"Nope." Naruto flashed his key ( Sasuke house key to all you dirty people!!!). And opened the door slowly. Gaara and Naruto took off there shoes and examined the extremly dark house. Naruto grabbed Gaara arm so that he wouldn't fall.  
  
"Quick gaara, use your night vision goggles!"  
  
"Wha?...dumb ass!" Gaara slapped him on the head and continued to walk.  
  
Naruto pouted a little and glanced over at Gaara to see his outline in the dark. Gaara's features were darkened by the darkness but certaint features were lighted by the little light the seeped through the windows giving him an unusual, mystic look. Naruto blushed a little at the sight and immediately turned is head.  
  
'Stop! Why am I feeling this way about him!? Letting him stay at my house—having dreams about him- what the hell is going on with me!? Maybe it's those hormone things Iruka-sensei told me about.'  
  
**************Flashback*********************  
  
"Naruto, pay attention!" Iruka snapped at his student that was more interested in the ramen shop across the street then what he had to say  
  
"Listen Naruto!" He continued. "One day you're going to be experiencing these feeling and it's called hormones. And— Naruto are you listening!?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Can we go eat now! Please?" Naruto begged while giving puppy eyes.  
  
Iruka sighed and shook his head. He guessed that his Birds and the Bee speech could wait. 'Naruto would experience anything like this anytime soon anyway'  
  
"Ok, Naruto, we can go eat."  
  
"Whoohoo!"  
  
*****************End Flashback******************  
  
'Damn I wished I had listened!' Naruto cursed himself.  
  
"I think this is it." Gaara said knocking Naruto out of his thoughts and touching a handle to a door.  
  
"Since when were you so anxious?!" Naruto snapped  
  
"Hey, I aint even going in there. You are."  
  
"What!?" Gaara pushed him into the room. Naruto got up and turned on the really blinding lights. Sasuke was still sleeping. Naruto couldn't help but blush. He walked up to him and placed a hand in his forehead. It was warm, almost hot. "Hey gaara get me a wet cloth!"  
  
"Sure", gaara spoke through the door.  
  
When naruto faced sasuke again, sasuke was awake.  
  
"Hiya ass-hole", He said saying the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Naruto what are-"Before he could finish Naruto had climbed on top of him and did a quick bear hug.  
  
"What are you doing?'  
  
"I'm here to take care of your ass" Naruto was talking softly right above Sasuke's ear causing him to blush heavily. But Naruto didn't even notice.  
  
"and why is that?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto went back to eye level and now, was only millimeters away from touching Sasukes lips.  
  
"It's pay back time...."  
  
As soon as Sasuke was about to push up, Gaara opened the door, gazed for a mili- second then immedeilty looked away. "I....here" he handed Naruto the dripping wet towel.  
  
Naruto took it slowly walked back to the blushing boy and placed the soaked towel on his head letting the warm water trickle down his forehead. Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes. "Why is he here?" he said eyes still closed.  
  
"Because, I wanted him to and were on a mission."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Iruka, he said we had to take care of you while they left for a while. He lives with me now anyway."  
  
Sasuke opened one eye. "You let him live with you?"  
  
"No shit, I just said that. Well, we'll be in your living room if you need us. By the way Sasuke ... you have one a big ass house." Naruto walked out. Gaara was leaning on a wall when he opened the door.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"it's okay.  
  
Gaara sighed and walked with Naruto to the couch.  
  
Naruto took out his CD player that he brought from home, and began to listen to it. "I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I;m just a kid and I know that it's not fair. . . "  
  
Gaara's expression: -_- "Why me? Why me?!"  
  
After about some hours Sasuke decided to check on Naruto even though it was suppose to be the other way around. When he reached the living room Naruto was knocked out and lying on Gaara lap snoring loudly. Sasuke walked to his fridge and opened it.  
  
"You're not supposed to be up"  
  
"What?" Sasuke turned around to see Gaara right in front of him.  
  
"Whow" he said a little surprised at there closeness. 'Damn, I must really be off if I didn't since him coming.'  
  
"Well, I was thirsty." Sasuke said turning back around facing the fridge.  
  
"Well, now Naruto is asleep . . . lets have a little fun. Gaara said put his hand on Sasuke cheek.  
  
"Ummm, I don't think so." Sasuke said removing Gaara's hand.  
  
"Well, Uchiha just to let you know Naruto is mine, so I'd advise you to watch out. We'll play it safe for now."  
  
Sasuke smirked of acceptance for his new "mission" then glance over to Naruto while walking back to his room taking a Ginger Ale.(A.N: yum^_^)  
  
Gaara sat back down by Naruto and poked him.  
  
"Sea monkey has my money!" Naruto called out ramdomly.  
  
"Naruto!" Gaara pushed Naruto off his shoulder.  
  
"I'm up!" Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the green-eyed boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sasuke got up, I just talked to him. He still seems to like you"  
  
"What?! I told him-"naruto jumped up and ran into the other boy's room.  
  
"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto jumped on sasuke and playfully strangled him. Causing him to wake up in a grumpy rage.  
  
"What the fuck!? Naruto get off of me!" Sasuke used his last once of chakra he had and threw it at naruto; he went flying until something broke his fall. Gaara had caught him and stood him up.  
  
"You must have had a nightmare."  
  
"I didn't, he just startled me."  
  
"Well are you any better?"  
  
Sasuke yawned and got out of bed. "I'm a little hungry." 'yeah, hungry for Naruto'  
  
Naruto butted in front of Gaara. Who was controlling the conversation. "Leave it to me! I'll make ramen. You want some Gaara?!"  
  
"No thanks." Naruto ran into the kitchen and took out four bowls of miso ramen.  
  
"Lets see, this one is for Sasuke..The rest is for me." Naruto put them all in the microwave that had appeared magically and returned to sasuke's room. Gaara was still standing in his same careless position and sasuke had sat back down and placed on his socks. He was still shirtless with baggy navy blue and black pajama pants.  
  
"So how long have you had a fever?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"It's just a headache, nothing I couldn't have taken care of my self dope. So, Gaara, what brings you here?" Sasuke said changing the subject.  
  
"Iruka's orders. Naruto wanted to know what made them so friendly towards each other and was getting very suspious."  
  
"How long have you been livin' with Naruto?"  
  
"I moved in this morning, why?"  
  
"No reason {sniffs the air}... Is something burning?"  
  
"HOLYSHIT! I forgot about my ramen!"{} Naruto dashed out of the room with lighting speed, Gaara followed. A small fire appeared above on the microwave and was spreading across the stove.  
  
"Naruto, .....how the hell do you burn noodles?!"  
  
"Don't talk just help!"  
  
Gaara put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, I'd throw sand on it but, "you" said...."  
  
"You're not helping!" Naruto was swatting the flames with his hands.  
  
"Your going to burn yourself like that, ya know". Gaara said looking even more careless  
  
"......."  
  
"Hey sasuke, Naruto's bout to burn down your kitchen!"  
  
T_T "I cant believe you just told on me!" Naruto pouted  
  
"What the hell?!" Sasuke ran out his room and examined the kitchen.  
  
"Naruto, .... how the hell do you burn noodles?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I asked him." Gaara said leaning on the counter. The two boys seemed to smile at each other.  
  
"I hate to bust your bubble but. You two realizes this is a fire right?!"  
  
"Fine," Gaara went to the sink and began to fill up a large (unknown) container with water. Sasuke got a towel and began hiting the flames.(correct me if I'm wrong, but that is the only two ways to put out a fire if you don't have an extinguisher thingy, right? )  
  
A few seconds later Gaara pulled the container from under the sink and threw it over the microwave. Causing both Naruto and Sasuke to get soaked with it. Threw the smoke Sasuke had stopped and gazed at the boy with dripping wet golden locks his shirt was rapidly growing smaller and he looked even more....cute.  
  
"Opps?" Said Gaara but was thinking the same thing as Sasuke.  
  
***1hr latter, bowls of black, smoking, bubbly ramen sat on the table. Gaara in shocked. Naruto and Sasuke were wet and angry sitting on the floor. * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I know! This one was short also, well....I had to cut it somewhere I actually have already written like 3 more chapter I just choose not to put them all up @ once  
  
R&R!^_^ 


	5. chapter 5

this next chapter, is a little retarded. By the way I forgot to mention the setting. Id say a after the battle with Haku So just use your imagination the best you can.. I don't really care ^__^ Holy Moses! I almost for got to thank my reviewers:  
  
Jiro- here's ya update!^_^ wow, ur reviewed each chapter...really fast 2. I like u  
  
Cookie6- well you'll see what's going to happen next, and yes I will write more.  
  
Foamy and fool proof- thanx you guys, but that's goona be a typo 4 a while...as long as you know *Iruka's* name.  
  
Someone- well apparently you can microwave ramen....  
  
Thunder dragon: well uh.... thanx 4 the review. Are you sure I know you though??  
  
Muchacha: Dude, u rock!! I like ur review(s)  
  
Also I'm giving thank's to my Beta Reader who is not fired! I was a little angry at the moment. ^ ^; I wuv my Beta reader. ^ ^  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Here we gooooo," Gaara said as he finished bandaging up one of Naruto's hands  
  
"You jerkoff!!" The blonde growled at him while shaking his head to get some of the water out.  
  
"Hey, I said sorry, what more do you want?" Gaara shrugged while bandaging up Naruto's other hand.  
  
"You were on fire, where on fire, what'd you expect me to do?" he continued  
  
Naruto scoffed and looked down at his clothes. He was still soaking wet and very uncomfortable. Sasuke on the other hand was in his room changing his clothes.  
  
"I wonder what's taking him so long." Naruto half mumbled to himself and half asked Gaara. But before he got an answer, Sasuke emerged from his room. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and black sweatpants. On his head was a towel that he was using to dry his hair. Glaring at Gaara he walked over to Naruto and held out a pair of gray sweatpants and a black shirt.  
  
"Here, go ahead and change."  
  
"For meeeee?!" Naruto said happily.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw the clothes on Naruto's head.  
  
Naruto grabbed the cloths and instantly began to strip. (No he wasn't dancing) seeing Naruto's well toned chest and stomach, both Gaara and Sasuke blushed  
  
"Umm Naruto, I don't want to see you change, go into the bathroom or something. "Gaara said pointing to the hallway.  
  
"Fine," naruto mumbled and headed for the bathroom.  
  
After Naruto left for the bathroom Gaara stared around the room until his green eyes locked with sasuke cold black ones. He had refused to look away. {Some sort of staring contest I guess} In Gaara's mind he was mentally cursing Sasuke, they both were shooting devilish glares at each other and growling  
  
At a certain thought a small smirk crept up on Gaara's lips and he looked away just in time for Naruto to instantly come out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm done, whatcha guys wanna do?" Naruto chirped  
  
'Fuck you.' Sasuke mentally repeated Naruto's squeaky voice and smirked.  
  
"Well" Gaara started.  
  
"Well I'm still hungry. You want to get something to eat?"  
  
"No! I refuse to let you burn down my house anymore!" Sasuke scolded him  
  
"I never said I was cooking." Naruto said sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
"Well whatever we do, I'm a growing sand monster and I need my food!" Gaara exclaimed  
  
Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped at the fact that Gaara would refer to himself as a sandmonster.  
  
"Sure" Naruto rolled his eyes  
  
"Lets go then." Gaara smiled standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Wait." Sasuke got out of his chair and walked over to the two.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Order somthing."  
  
"That's a stupid idea." Naruto said bluntly. After a few seconds he had an idea that went off in his head like a light bulb. "Hey Gaara, lets order something."  
  
"okay" Gaara said walking away from the door.  
  
Sasuke fell over -anime style- at how stupid Naruto could seem sometimes.  
  
Naruto pulled out his nice flip cell phone and dailed a number:  
  
Hello?  
  
???: vhat do vu vant?!  
  
Ramen?  
  
???: no, vramen here!!  
  
Oh' well is your oven running?  
  
???: Vat are vu talkken avout?!  
  
I want ramen mister!!  
  
???: No mister here!  
  
Oh, well ma'am?  
  
???:No!  
  
Lady?  
  
???: Vno!!  
  
Cousin?  
  
???: -click-  
  
Bye Naruto said happily and hung up to face Gaara.  
  
"Naruto.........who the hell did you just call? Gaara said trying his very hardest not to go insane.  
  
"Beat's the hell outa me". Naruto responed. "All I know is who ever it was they didn't have any food."  
  
Gaara slapped his hand on his forehead and took the cell- phone away from Naruto. "No amount of therapy, will ever make this moment okay."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto said reaching for is phone. Gaara began to push random buttons and held his hand back trying to call someone.  
  
"You idiot!! You don't even know how to use a phone!" Naruto yelled and pointed his finger. Gaara sighed with embarrassment and handed the phone back but Sasuke had took it and quickly dialed a number.  
  
???: hello, you have reached Papa Johnny's what would you like?(I know, that was lame.)  
  
"Uh, yeah, I want a large cheese pizza with 3 strawberry sodas......"  
  
Naruto and Gaara stared at Sasuke totally bewildered. Sasuke hung up and stared back. "You two have problems. Especially you dick head!" Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.  
  
"What!! Who the hell you calling dick head?! Boy, I'll kick your ass right now!"  
  
"Puh-leas! I'd kick your ass even if I was in a coma!" Naruto was just getting ready to punch when Gaara caught his fist.  
  
"Even though I'd like to see you kick his ass, I don't think now is the time."  
  
Sasuke hmphed and walked away.  
  
As soon as he did Naruto turned and whispered something in Garra's ear.  
  
"Hey Gaara!" Kuni- muni- muni (Whispering Sound affects)  
  
"Fuck no! Naruto that's the dumbest idea you ever made!" Gaara shouted stunned by the blonde.  
  
"Wahhhh! C'mon please!" Naruto whined then pulled up his shirt, "....I know you want me."  
  
Gaara looked away  
  
"so".  
  
Naruto slapped his hands on Gaara's cheeks (face cheeks)  
  
"Gasp! Never, ever say that again!" he exclaimed  
  
"Why?!" Gaara said removing one of Naruto's hands. ....."It's true."  
  
Naruto didn't know if he was just getting horny or something else so he crept closer to Gaara and kissed him, Gaara immediately kissed back and was shocked that Naruto was actually kissing him. It didn't seem real. Naruto playfully bit at his lower lip causing a low moan to escape Gaara. Naruto broke the kiss, slowly staring deeply into the green eyes.  
  
'I never felt like this towards Gaara before' he thought to himself. Gaara closed his eyes and sighed inwardly.  
  
"That's all I got" Naruto said in a whisper.  
  
DING, DONG!  
  
"FOOD!" Naruto got up and opened the door. The pizza guy was standing and looked about 90 cm tell with a green jumpsuit and a curly mustace.  
  
"Here you go!" He yelled and handed Naruto the pizza.  
  
"Thanks", Naruto said and slammed the door. "Wo, wo , wo you better pay for that!!" The Mario lookin' guy on the other side yelled. Then Naruto heard a click.  
  
"Holy shit!! He's got a gun!!" Gaara opened the door and Sasuke had also appeared again. The man holding the gun looked at all three boys but aimed it at Naruto.  
  
"Dangerous toy are fun"Sasuke started.  
  
"but you could get hurt." Gaara finished; both of them were giving the guy a sexy and insane look. The man just slowly backed up, turned around, then jumped away like a frog outa hell.  
  
*^*^*^*^^  
  
once the incident with the crazy pizza guy was over Gaara closed the door and walked away. Naruto however, spun on his heels to face Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke, kiss me." Naruto said rather bluntly.  
  
"Excuse me,?!?" Sasuke chocked out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Whooooo, a cliffy! ^ ^. oh, no, what ever shall I do next?! I hope you guys are liking this cuz I'm trying my very best. R&R please ^_~ 


	6. chapter 6

Hello everyone^_^ lazEbum is sick; so I'm running out of ideas to write so  
don't blame me if the next chapters suck -. - By the way, I wanna thank my  
bestest buddy kumagor0 – Chan for helping me put my slow ass story up ^_~.  
Arigato.  
**********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked hesitantly  
"DO I not look serious?" Naruto responded glaring at the taller male in  
front of him.  
"You're crazy" Sasuke scoffed and turned on his heels to walk away when a  
small, strong arm shot out to stop him, grabbing his wrist. The dark-haired  
boy turned back around to see the blonde frowning with his lip halfway  
poked out. Boy did Sasuke want to kiss those lips! But instead of acting on  
his needs and desires, Sasuke snatched his arm out of Naruto's grasp and  
walk to his room.  
Naruto stood the confused. He had given Sasuke the opportunity to kiss him  
and he didn't take it. Had it not been Sasuke who started his mixed up  
feelings by kissing him in the first place?  
'Damn him!' Naruto cursed to himself.  
Sighing the ex-fox demon walked of to the small, wooden kitchen table and  
plopped down on it while hanging his head.  
"What's wrong with you?" Gaara asked from behind the fridge.  
Naruto turned in the direction of the voice when he noticed that no one was  
there.  
"Gaara?" He asked curious as to where his 'friend' had gone.  
"Yeah." He answered from behind the fridge.  
"Why on earth are you behind the fridge?" Naruto curiously raised one  
eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah . . . I spilled some sand back here and I'm kind-of cleaning it  
up." He mumbled out embarrassed that he let some of his gourd spill on the  
floor. The sand wasn't returning either. That was rather strange.  
"Oh . . ."  
'What the heck am I doing sitting out here? I can't just let Sasuke walk  
away like that! He owes me something and I just let him walk away like  
that?! Unbelievable!'  
Huffing Naruto jumped off the table. Mumbling something about a Gaara being  
behind a fridge, out of all places at that.  
"Thanks Gaara." He coughed out as he stumbled up to Sasuke's door.  
'I'm going to get my kiss no matter what.'  
Behind the refrigerator, a certain redhead demon was thinking something  
along the lines of kissing and a little more with Naruto. But if he only  
knew his blonde infatuation was perusing Sasuke.  
*******  
Opening the door, Naruto took a few steps in.  
"Hey, why is it so dark?!" He asked as he slowly walked through the big,  
dark room. AS soon as he spoke, the door slammed behind him and he was  
pinned to a nearby wall.  
"WHA-!" He began to scream alarmed from the sudden pitch-black darkness but  
his mouth was instantly covered with another one! That startled Naruto even  
more causing him to yelp in the other person's mouth.  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked the person who was now irritated that  
Naruto was ruining this perfectly good moment  
"Sasuke?"  
"No, the revengeful pizza man." He replied sarcastically  
"Oh My Gawd! Help!!" Naruto yelled  
"shut the hell up!" Sasuke growled.  
"Hey! It is possible. We are in a pitch-black room."  
Sasuke sighed. There was no way to win with Naruto except . . . For maybe  
this.  
"Well would the pizza guy do this?" He asked seductively snaking an arm  
around Naruto's waist and kissing him full on the lips. Naruto instantly  
kissed back realizing it wasn't' the pizza.  
Once Sasuke pulled back to catch his breath he look Naruto in the eye (Well  
he looked at his outline)  
"I guess the pizza guy is a really good kisser." Naruto smirked  
"Dope" Sasuke answered back. The two spend a few minutes just standing  
there listening to each others quiet breaths until the door was shot open.  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Gaara asked looking around to see  
that the room was dark.  
"And why the hell is it so dark in here?!" He yelled.  
Noticing that he was still in Sasuke's arms, Naruto quickly jumped out of  
them causing him to trip over his feet and land flat on his back. As he was  
falling, he managed to grab hold of Sasuke's shirt causing him to fall over  
on top of him. Scrambling on the floor, neither one of them could find a  
way to get up. Narutp tossed his leg to one side and Sasuke tossed his to  
the other. No matter what they did, getting up didn't seem like it was in  
their body's agenda.  
Gaara flicked on the lights to have his eyes fall upon a very unsightly  
sight.  
"You!" Gaara growled out evilly letting his entire demon aura go. He  
couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke on top of his Natuto.  
"Sasuke!!!!!!!"  
Sasuke grinned up at Gaara and decided to let him live in his misery and  
began to grope Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was blushing profusely at  
the fact of being caught under Sasuke and in such a position.  
"ARRRRRRG!" Gaara yelled as he summed up all the saliva from the back of  
his throat and spit with all his force at Sasuke's head.  
Feeling something wet on his head. Sasuke stopped squeezing his plush  
Naruto and put a hand to his head to feel a wet gooey substance.  
"Gaara you—you—"He was lost at words. If he had never been disgusted in  
his life this would be the first time.  
Standing up and brushing off his clothes in a casual manner, Sasuke got in  
a fighting stance. Naruto propped himself up on the floor to see what was  
going on.  
"Come on you redheaded bitch!" Sasuke yelled at the demon across from his  
showing all of his rage.  
"I'm the bitch?! Well we'll see who's going to be bitched out when I take  
Naruto away from you!"  
~Take Naruto Away from you? ~ Naruto pondered.  
"Whatever. We all know I'll get Naruto in the end!"  
"Don't lie to yourself, it isn't healthy—"  
"Wait!" Naruto interrupted quickly standing up and running between the two  
whom were about to go at each other's throats.  
"You two were fighting over me?" He asked.  
"There's wasn't a fight to begin with because we all know you're mine."  
Sasuke smirked giving a cocky grin.  
"Nu-uh! Naruto most definitely likes me better!"  
"No he doe—"  
"Wait! What do you two think you're doing?! You're fighting over me like  
I'm the last piece of meat on a starving planet!"  
"I already told you I won!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Shut up! Your mouth is what got you to be the last of your kind! You  
don't' know how to shut the fuck up!"  
Sasuke glared daggers at him. No one talked about his suffering race and  
got away with it! NO ONE!  
Naruto saw the looked in Sasuke's eyes and decided that now was probably  
the best time to leave.  
#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#  
  
"Yo, Sasuke's got one big ass house!" The boy with the dog said sitting  
across from naruto.  
"That's exactly what I told him," Naruto said putting three cards on the  
table. "Three kings."  
"Where is he?"  
"But both him and Garra are in the back room fighting over me." He shrugged  
casually  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, But what can I do? I actually like them both."  
"Well I say shit on Sasuke's head and go fuck Gaara . . . or me even,  
Sasuke is a big pain in the ass!" Kiba said putting down two cards. "Two  
aces.  
"That's retarded and not even an option, cause I don't want you, besides  
aren't you going out with Hinata?!  
"YEAH! I was only kiddining . . . But Neji likes you" Kiba said smirking  
at Neji evilly.  
"Ya do Neji?" Naruto asked anxiously to find out if another person liked  
him or not.  
". . . Kiba you're a bitch" Neji said coldly.  
"No I'm not, but I know a few pink heads that are..." Kiba aid trailing off  
as he spoke.  
"Do you Neji?!" Naruto said joyously.  
"Uhhhhhh......Anyway! I win again!" Neji said in great satisfaction.  
"No fair, Kiba was distracting me." Shikamaru said and threw his cards  
down.  
"How?! All I did was watch you in a seductive way." Kiba said and took off  
his headphones.  
"Proves my point. That makes five wins already! " He pouted.  
"Well, what can I say, you can't beat a genius."  
"Hey, I'm a genius too." Shikamaru whined.  
"Genius my ass" Naruto growled.  
"Don't worry about it Naruto, we'll have to stop playing soon because of  
all the cards Chouji is eating." Neji said staring at Chouji literally  
chewing on a card.  
"Shit! Shikamaru, get your fat–ass friend before he eats all the damn  
cards!" Kiba hollered.  
"Not like I care what he eats." Shikamaru said lazily.  
"Thanks a lot" Chouji said in a whispered growl.  
"Yeah, but your forgetting that this isn't even my house!" Naruto exclaimed  
"Where the fuck did you four come from?" Sasuke asked coming from out of  
his room.  
"Yo!" Kiba said raising a hand up to make it known that he was present.  
"Hey, weren't you two just fighting?" Naruto asked looking very confused.  
Sasuke looked away and didn't answer.  
"Oh no! You killed him didn't you?!"  
"No!" Sasuke growled "Not yet."  
"Hmmmm. . . ." Shikamaru interrupted.  
"What is it?" Kiba asked.  
Shikamaru pulled a thick bundle of papers and handed them to Kiba.  
"If you look at this, the script says we've only been on the set for five  
minutes. Why did Sasuke and Gaara's fight end so soon?"  
"Beats the hell out of me." Kiba said and pulled out his script. "If you  
ask me, it makes no since".  
"Maybe there is some behind the scenes, scenes we don't know about?"  
Shikamaru suggested.  
"Or maybe Sasuke's clock is wrong"  
"Or maybe time froze when we came."  
"Or maybe"-  
"Just forget it" Gaara said coldly walking out of Sasuke's room.  
"What crawled up you ass and died?" Naruto said using his best concerned  
voice.  
"Nothing, My headaches, I'm aright though."  
"Well, do you want an alive? An aspirin? How bout a Motrin IB?"  
"Shut up!" Gaara snapped.  
"Sorry."  
Sasuke snorted and coughed in his hand. Putting hand to his head, he  
noticed he was feeling a bit faint not to mention his looker a little too  
pale for Naruto's liking.  
"OH! Sasuke, I completely forgot my mission! You're supposed to be lying  
down and—oh! You need a spoon full of sugar."  
"But I didn't take any medicine?" Sasuke said not aware of what that  
comment would cost him.  
"Ah-ha! I've learned two new things about Sasuke, one Sasuke likes Marry  
pimp—I mean Marry Poppins, and two, he hasn't had any medicine yet."  
"Yes I did!" Sasuke snapped trying to make Naruto believe that he already  
had some.  
"Don't be such a pussy Sasuke." Neji chuckled.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Did you fart?"Neiji asked gleefully.  
Sasuke just glared at his stupidity  
"Would you do I for a kiss?" Naruto said seductively while putting the  
spoon up to Sasuke's lips.  
Despite the urge sasuke simple shook his head.  
"No? Well how a bout two kisses?"  
There was a long silence but sasuke again refused.  
"Sex?"  
"Hey now!" gaara roared but was cut off.  
"Of course," sasuke widely opened his mouth.  
"Good boy." kiba said and patted him on the head while nauto spoon-fed him  
the awful tasting medicine.  
Sasuke felt like throwing up, but couldn't wait to have sex with his love.  
"So! Where's my reward?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his hands together.  
"Okay." Naruto said and went and to the back room and came back quickly  
with something behind his back. "You ready?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you sure you want it?"  
"Yes!"  
"Positive?"  
"Yes damnit!!" Sasuke snapped and prepared to glomp Naruto and kiss him but  
when he did he hit something way to soft to be Naruto and a little bit  
cold. Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at a set of tiny, beaded eyes.  
"What the fuck?!"  
"For you sasuke." Naruto said happily.  
Sasuke smacked the cute little teddy bear away from his face.  
"What the fuck is this?!"  
Kiba, neji and gaara were laughing their Asses off at the sight of Sasuke  
kissing a cute little bear.  
"Naruto?!-"  
"See, this is sex. He was a gift kakashi sensei gave me on that day I  
passed the Chunin - exams."  
Sasuke examined the ugly thing it had yellow fur and a red shirt with big,  
black letters that read S.E.X "It's called sex?! God, that Kakashi is such  
a pervert!" Sasuke fumed.  
"Yeah, I wasn't going to give it to you, I thought it was cute, but since  
you took your medicine I will . . . soooo here." Naruto said happily  
holding the bear up to Sasuke 's face.  
Sasuke growled and stormed into his room catching glace of Gaara's sneering  
face.  
*******************************  
  
REVIEWS:  
Yaoi-fanatic: I'm glad you found it hilarious. And I will let my  
imagination run naked; I wont though (LOL)  
Nikkler: that's for the advice that might soon come up. Hope you enjoyed  
this one. ^__^  
Ruby-Tears: sorry bout the mistakes I'll work harder just for you, k?  
Foamy and Foolproof: Hey Guys! They got to kiss ^__^ so be happy, (e mail  
me when you get the chance)  
Panatlanitic: was it really? Thanks, that's nice to know.  
Luna: I know aren't I? I was a tad bit too hyper when I wrote this one.  
RuByMoOn17: uh, yeah,.....I agree .^__^  
Kumaguro-Chan: You have saved my life. I am eternally gratefull !! Don't be  
too mad at me. I wuv my beta reader!!  
  
****************************************  
  
What exactly where Sasuke and Gaara doin? Kiba and the gang are now here?  
A bear named sex? What going on here?!! Bet you cant guess what's going to  
happen next?! If so be sure to fill me in cuz I have no clue, being the  
lazy bum that I am, I actually don't feel like writing for a about a week  
so, or maybe if I get a 30 plus reviews – which I doubt will ever happen –  
lazEbum says: Until next time!! 


	7. Very Important Authors Note!

IMPORTANT

Hey guys, um, listen up. I really need to know if u guys really like this fic so far because depending on how many of you reply, I will DELTE this fic. I 'may' create a new fic you know with a totally different story line and stuff, and I'll keep the title though. Once again, I need to know if u all wants me to continue, I'll give everyone ONE WEEK from today. So it's up to you to decide if I'll either delete or continue. Thanks again sorry about the inconvenience. I still love you all.

LazEbum


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! I thought I was a goner thank you so much. You all saved this fic, as for the other who didn't. A serious (non kinky) spanking will be needed. Muahahhaha!

Anyway. I guess the reason for me wanting to delete the fic was because I was thinking it doesn't really have a topic any more. I found out because I read the first chapter and after the second it no longer had one...Anyway, 'Hakunah Matata 'in other words get over it! Enough with the blah blah ness of the mouth!

Last time (Oh yeah, I'm taking out chapter seven cause that was short and dumb in a non funny way so again.) -Continuing- Err; Sasuke was tricked into taking medicine, for sex. Which unfortunately was a bear not the real thing. So out of embarrassment, he stormed into his room and orders everyone else to leave. (By the way, Sasuke is no longer sick and it's around 12'oclock at night)

Okay! The real chapter 8 begins now! Enjoy

* * *

"Did that bastard just kick me out?" Gaara asked staring at the now closed door.

"Yes Gaara, he kicked us ALL out." Naruto answered sounding very intelligent. "Now let's go home" He said and patted the other boys back to try to break the tension between the boy and the door.

"Yeah, I'm heading home now." Shikamaru informed the blonde and anyone else who bothered to pay attention to him. But... no one was. Gaara and the front of the Uchiha door were currently having a death glare match. While Naruto was telling very bad jokes and making movement to at least poke a hole in the tension surrounding him.

"Okay, Shikamaru. We'll see you tomorrow then." Neji finally spoke up. Shikamru stared at the boy for a second. Then slowly backed up.

"Um, ok." Tell the other I said bye." He added. 'Oh yeah! That was smooth' he told himself in a sarcastic voice. Naruto finally, got an idea. He Gaara lets go to my place. He said transforming into a naked girl. Gaara finally averted his eyes just cocked his head to the side, and waited for the smoke to clear.

"What the fuck made you think I'd be interested in that side of you?" He asked the blonde.

"You're right." Naruto said still in his girl form, but little did the two boys know but the Neji and Kiba we're currently held there heads back and pinched their noses. (Nosebleed)

"Alright. Naruto, why are we still standing here?" Kiba questioned. Naruto just shrugged. Let's go!" He yelled and pointed past the gated.

"To where?" Neji asked.

"To-"Naruto started but was interrupted. "To you all own houses slash mansion." Gaara said from behind Naruto.

Neji scratched his back. "That's okay with me." he said turning around and walking away.

"We'll hang out some more tomorrow ok?" Naruto spoke. Neji nodded. "Ok. Bye then!" Kiba shouted grabbing both Narutos hands in his. "Promise me we'll see each other tomorrow!" He yelled tears spilling over and down his face.

"O...Okay?" Naruto answered nervously, while trying to get back his slowly dying hand.

"Ready to go home Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Gaara just nodded.

So off the guys went to their respected home to get their much deserved sleep. .. .well, minus one dude.

6:30am.

Naruto woke up due to a rather disturbing dream. Feeling recharged, he jumped out of bed. At the same time, his bedroom busted opened to reveal a very happy looking Gaara holding a try full of an assortment of breakfast foods. Did I mention he was in nothing but an apron?

Naruto screamed...Very loud. So loud that his eyes flew open and he sat up. Blue eyes met with deadly green ones.

"What the fuck are you yelling for?!" Gaara growled. Naruto slowly sat up. His left cheek was currently out of order. "What do you mean ..." He asked rubbing his eyes. "I wasn't yelling" Naruto was about to inform but recalled his dream. "...oh," Trying to change the subject. "Did you just fucking slap me?" Naruto yelled and 'really' getting out of bed.

"We'll that's only because you we're yelling and what not." Gaara resorted. "Whatever." "And the reason why I screamed is none of your concern." Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom to do his toiletries.

Finally stepping out of the bathroom with a very toothpaste filled toothbrush in his mouth, Naruto noticed that Gaara was still sitting on his bed.

"Waa da phuk is you pwoblem?!" He yelled.

"I have not a clue what you just said." Gaara said emotionlessly. Causing the blonde to growl and stomp back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

'What the fuck is _his_ problem?' Gaara smirked and got up to get something to eat.

About three over passed and neither the blonde or the flaming red head accomplished anything.

Throwing his Gameboy SP on the ground, Gaara stood up in a grumpy rage. "What.... The.... hell?" Naruto asked as he watched the scene before him.

"Sit down Gaara! That's my job!" Naruto yelled once more, standing up and pulled his arm back to throw his I pod down. Before hitting the floor Gaara threw a pillow in its spot. Naruto glared at him.

"Uh, that costs way too much money for you to just throw it around" He informed.

"Well so is a Sp!" Naruto resorted.

"So! Fuck poke'mon!" Gaara yelled.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Let's go outside." Naruto said will total boredom. Gaara nodded.

Opening the front door. Naruto made a sudden gasp as he remembered something very important. "Gasp! I almost forgot!" He declared aloud.

Gaara gave him a confused look.

"You're an illegal immigrant!" He yelled, and shoved the red head back into the house.

What the?-Gaara was about to ask but was interrupted.

"Quick, put this on!" Naruto yelled and threw Gaara a giant ball of black and white. One the clothing was on, Gaara looked into the mirror. Something inside of him cracked.

While behind him, he realized that Naruto was doubled over in laughter. "Hey Gaara what is black and white and red all over?" He asked.

Gaara just growled.

"You!"

He shouted and continued his outrageous laughter. Gaara felt his blood boiling couldn't believe he was in his least favorite animal, a fucking panda! Gaara was in a panda suit that covered every part of his body beside his face.

"Naruto...why the hell do you even own such a .... Horrid piece of shit?!" Gaara glowed under his breathe.

"Becaaaause, I knew that this day would eventually happen." Naruto informed pointed his index finger in the air, like some intelligent person would.

Gaara let out a loud sigh, be began to try literally tearing the suit off of him.

"No! No! No!" Naruto yelled and pulled on Gaara's arm. "We are leaving!!"

Off the two went, one very stylish and the other...well in a panda suit. After 10 minutes of silence and rumbling. Naruto spoke up. "Ne, Gaara I'm hungry." He whined.

Gaara (who is still very pissed off) just stared at the blonde, giving him a 'well then go get something to eat stupid!' kind of look.

Naruto gulped, "ok then" He smiled, and grabbed the other boys hand.., er, paw, and pulled him over to the ramen stand.

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled at the owner.

"Oi!" The guy answered back in a happy tone to his favorite costumer. "What will it be-He began but laid eyes upon a very evil looking panda bear. "Um... Naruto?" He asked nervously pointing behind him.

"Eh?" Naruto asked eyes still closed. "... Oh, this is my new pet Ga- His name is Kuma, isn't that right Kuma?" Naruto asked nervously giving Gaara a 'please play along with this' look, and slapped Gaara on the butt. Causing him to growl.

"Um..Ok. Hello there Kuma!" He said still very taking back. 'That is thee ugliest panda bear I've ever laid eyes upon' He thought.

Gaara just stared at the man. Naruto saw this and poked him in the side. "Roar"Gaara said blandly, hating every part of the ordeal at the moment.

"Anyway. Sorry to go off topic. What will it be Naruto?" The guy asked totally freaked out about because of the panda right now.

"Uuuum I want 2 bowls of miso ramen ....and Kuma can have one crunchy bamboo stick."

"Can do." The guy replied and turned his back to begin preparing their meals. Naruto was laughing his head off in the inside. But soon snapped out of it when he felt as if the bones in his hands were cracking. "Itte!-He yelled, but Gaara placed a hand over his mouth.

"Stop fucking around, Naruto." Gaara whispered into his ear.

"R...right." Naruto yelped as Gaara released his hand. "Uh..Can you add another Miso ramen to that order?" Naruto yelled.

"Sure." The guy yelled over his back.

Meanwhile. The Uchiha heir was currently walking about. His quest to find and rescue his blonde was slowly falling apart.

'Where the hell are you?' He asked himself only to get his stomach to answer him. "I guess I'll stop for a bite to eat." He said to himself and headed for the ramen bar.

Instantly bright orange caught his eyes. "Naruto!" He yelled as he quicken his pace.

Back to Naruto

After about 7 minuets the boy's food finally arrived. "Hey you go" the guy spoke.

"Yay!" Naruto screeched and snatched that bowl before it even his touched the table. "Thankyouikidakimasu!" He yelled quickly and instantly began to chow.

"Bout damn time!" Gaara yelled. Which totally thrown the owner for a loop. (A: N: I'm sorry, but I have not a clue what the ramen shop guys name is ;;)

Pulling off his hoody with ears, Gaara glared at the man and slowly began to eat.

'What the hell????' the man questioned and before coming to a conclusion. Gravity hit him and he fainted then after.

"Naruto!" Someone behind him called. Shit!" Gaara thought.

"Naruto turned around to come face to face with Sasukes. Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled gaily. "Why are you eating with a pan-"Sasuke was abut to finish but averted his eyes over to the creature.

"What the fuck?! Gaara! He yelled.

Gaara slowly turned around. "You think you the shit, don't you Sasuke?! " Gaara said then quickly grabbing Narutos hand he made a run for it.

"What?" Sasuke was about to ask. "Get back here!" Sasuke yelled and began to chase after the two.

* * *

Whew and that's a rap! Hoped you liked it; it would be ashame if u didn't. Once again I'm sorry for trying to abandon you guys, I promise to never do it again, Ok reviewers:

Nikkler- Well that was helpful. Thanks for the review. Seeing as how I'm continuing, if u want me to I can make you a one shot or something

Angelmidori- Don't cry! I continued! Hope u liked it.

Animelvr4evr – Uh, thanks.

Infamous-otaku03 I'm glad you like it. It makes me laugh as well

DragonDame57- Updated is here! Hoped you liked it

* * *

lazEbum things to do next chapter :

The horror movie, the big chase, Sasukes and Gaaras fight scene part 2, dance party.


End file.
